Time Turners and Hippogriffs REDUX
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: WORKING TITLE Terrible things happen to witches who mess with Time. Hermione gets dusted with the Sands of Time and is sent back to a time she knows not, with no memory beside her name. And as a young Tom takes her under his wing, those who followed her to bring her back might bite off more than they can chew. (Tomione)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me for the past four years and for being patient with my slow butt. This rewrite of my original Time Turners and Hippogriffs is being done to appease almost 90% of my furious readers: longer chapters. While the beginning ones will be slightly longer than the original 100 words/chapter from before, please expect that, as the story progresses, the plot will thicken, and so will the word count. Again, thank you for your patience, and thank you all for reading. Please, leave a review and let me know what you like about it, what you don't like about it, etc. The original story will not be taken down, but left in the archives as is.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Her screams ricocheted off the stone walls, echoing in all the corners and down the winding staircase that led to the dungeons. She was almost sure the boys were chomping at the bit to break free and help her. Because she only needed help. She didn't need to be _saved_.

"What did you take?" Bellatrix hissed in the brunette's face. "Tell me!"

"Please," the other voice sobbed out. "I didn't _take_ anything!" It was the truth. Neither she, nor Harry, had taken anything from the older witch. This whole mess started about the sword, but if Harry and Ron were to be believed, the sword had been found at the bottom of a lake. Someone had led them to it. So it hadn't been stolen by _them._ They had _found_ it.

It hurt to sob when the older woman relented in the curses to give the girl a reprieve, only to make the pain worse the second time around.

"Tell me!" Bellatrix's breath was hot and putrid as she leaned over the prostrate teen, as if she refused to take care of herself in her madness. The woman started to write on the girl's arm with her wand, the tip pressed painfully against the brunette's skin. Hermione's screams rose in pitch, and her throat felt so ragged, it hurt to swallow when Bellatrix let up enough to let her. There was no relenting in the pain that was forced upon the brunette, and once the carving was complete, Hermione had bitten through her lip to silence her sobs, her face turned away to prevent seeing the horrors being done to her. In the back of her mind, through the taste of blood in her mouth and the pain in her entire body, a voice niggled at her, commenting on how lucky she was that it was Bellatrix on top of her right now instead of another Death Eater. A male DE would have used other methods of getting her to talk. Hermione was strong. She knew she could bear the physical marks of torture without shame. The mental marks of torture, however-

"TELL ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading the first chapter! Yes, it's starting out short and slow, but please bear with me as I revise this story. The chapters will get longer and longer as the time goes by. It is actually going to be a thing, that each new chapter is going to be longer than the one before it. Thank you to the two people who favorited this story and the 8 who followed it! :) Thank you for giving me another chance.

I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Bellatrix looked up as Harry Potter and his friend bumbled up the stairs. The Mudblood lay on the ground where Bella left her, numb to the world around her. The older witch knew that it was time to summon their master to deal with the Boy and his entourage.

"Call Him," she trilled out as she trained her wand on the Boy Who Lived, the dagger in her other hand pointed at the brunette's head. She disregarded the blood traitor holding a purple beaded bag. The red hair gave him away as one of the useless Weasleys, who had shamed themselves generations ago, and further pushed themselves away from their brethren by throwing their lot in with the now dead Dumbledore. "Call Him!"

After a moment's hesitation, Lucius placed two fingers on the Mark on his arm, sending a pulse of magic through it. Before anyone could blink, an ominous crack sounded, black smoke filling the air. Voldemort appeared. His eyes focused immediately on Harry Potter and those with him, before doing a once over around the room, ensuring it was secure. The Dark Lord's gaze found a nearly unconscious Hermione, her eyes unfocused, and upon the striking familiarity, he froze.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Remember, it's going to start out slow, but each chapter will be longer than the last. Thanks for sticking with me :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the great response of the last chapter! :) While still small chapters, the plot thickens, ooooooo! :3 Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed, replies are in your inbox now :) And thank you to the all 9 followers and the 3 people who favorited this story. You guys are all awesome :D :D

* * *

"Wilkins," came the tortured whisper of Voldemort, Dark Lord and Pureblood Supremacist as he neared her cautiously. So quiet he was, Hermione wasn't sure if anyone else could hear him, but she could. Her eyes locked with his red ones, the pain in her mind being overtaken by this new emotion that seized her like a giant hand. Panic engulfed her chest as she struggled to lift her head off of the ground, trying to force herself up. Biting her already injured lip as she put weight on her carved arm, the girl sat up to ready herself, just in case.

How did he know that name?! He couldn't have found her parents yet, have he? Her spells were perfect! There was no way to connect Emmaline and Daniel Wilkins to one Hermione Granger! Her memory charms had no flaws, and the Obliviation potion she slipped into her parents' tea were flawless! The tricky part was to put the memories in the potion so supplementary memories from her after consumption weren't needed. Voldemort wasn't strong enough to overcome two of her best failsafes.

Was he?

"Lucius, take Harry Potter and lock him up. Nothing gets in or out. Bellatrix, kill the rest," came the quiet command, the Dark Lord stopping just feet away from the now sitting up Hermione.

"Yes, my Lo—"

"The girl is mine."

". . .yes, my Lord." Bellatrix's reply with hesitant, but freely given. The teens were shuffled around and as Bellatrix raised her wand, Hermione found the strength to launch herself at the Lestrange's legs, knocking her and her wand to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much to the 3 people who favorited this story ad the 11 people following it! :) You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 4

With a howl, Bellatrix threw Hermione off of her, the force of the spell flinging the girl back hard enough that she hit the couch and bounced over it, landing with a dull thump. She struggled to her feet, using the couch as a crutch, and the brunette sent a glare at the Lestrange, her fury practically rolling off of her. Her magic manifested itself around her, frizzing out her finally tamed hair, almost like a lion's mane when the cat is threatened.

"Don't you dare touch my friends, you whore," she hissed, in an act that was completely unlike her. Harry and Ron gasped, while Bellatrix let off a little noise of outrage. Voldemort stood to the side, calmly taking everything in as events unfolded. His hands continued to clutch his precious Elder Wand, but never moved a muscle, even as Hermione threw a curse at Bellatrix, the older woman deflecting it with her wand. Neither of the females flinched at the chandelier smashing to the ground, their eyes locked onto one another.

Hermione didn't have the strength to pull herself up and over the couch, so she had to deal with limping around it. She must have twisted an ankle when she landed, and she winced every time she took a step. She began to walk towards Bellatrix, her wand held in a tight grasp. Angling her steps, Hermione made to put herself in between the Death Eater and her boys. She completely ignored the fact that Voldemort himself was in the room, let alone the entire Malfoy family. She only had sights on the one who had caused her harm and who had threatened to her Harry and Ron.

"And what are you going to do about it, you little tart? What is a Mudblood like you even _able_ to do about it?" Bellatrix hissed back

"This!" came Hermione's reply, and her wand flicked up, a bone-shattering curse on the tip of her tongue. She barely got it off before she was hit with another Cruciatus curse, the pain making the throb in her arm completely vanish. A moment later, her own curse smashed into Bellatrix's shoulder, spinning the older witch and forcing her to the ground, her wand arm now useless. Hermione had a brief moment of relief, the remnants of the Cruciatus making her muscles twitch uncontrollably, before she heard Bellatrix call out from her spot on the floor, "AVADA KADAVRA!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with me and for all the faves, follows, and reviews. You all are awesome :D

Here's another chapter, so I hope you all will enjoy ^.^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. That sandbox world is completely J. 's. Credit goes all to her.

* * *

Chapter 5

There was no way she could defend herself or roll out of the way. There was just too lingering pain in her body, her muscles locking up. The brunette knew it was a miracle that she could actually get as close to the older witch as she did. Between her failing body and the mental instability of the older witch, she never expected to make it around the couch.

She knew it was inevitable. Hermione shut her eyes and braced herself on the floor, but the curse never hit. Instead, it hit her beaded purse that Ron had thrown in the way. It was the only thing he could think of to save her, since his and Harry's wands had been confiscated upon being captured. Both of them were still being held tightly in Lucius' grasp, Draco and Narcissa's wands still trained on them. Only the threat of Voldemort being in the room prevented the two boys from doing everything in their power from rushing to Hermione's aid. Even so, Harry had been let go in order for Lucius to backhand Ron to the floor for interfering. Harry tried to get a jab in at Lucius, but a quick ' _Stupefy!'_ from Narcissa saw the Boy Who Lived go down.

The purse exploded from the impact of the curse, the contents of it flying everywhere as her expanding charm broke. Potions mixed, confusing concoction mixing with the obliviation potion mixing with Sleakeazy's mixing with every other sort of vial imaginable that she had in there. Had that been the extent of the chaos, everything would have been fine. But the Time Turner hidden in the deepest reaches of her purse was the one from 3rd year that she had switched for a fake when Professor McGonagall had asked for it back, and having been worn out made it volatile. It made it dangerous.

Not giving the real Time Turner back had gnawed at Hermione's conscience since then, but she had used it to study well, to continue getting top marks in all of her classes, and to help prepare Harry for what they only knew was the upcoming war. She never truly thought she would _need_ to keep it for this long. But how could she give it back after lying to a teacher?

The mixture of potion-soaked sand blanketed Hermione, and with horror, as she breathed in the fumes of all of the potions covering her, she could feel herself changing, her bones burning as everything soaked into her.

Hermione screamed in agony, drowning out Voldemort's curse as Bellatrix was flung back, hitting the wall and sliding down it. Harry and Ron rushed towards Hermione as she writhed on the floor, but just as they reached her, she disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Thanks all for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a fave, a follow, or even a review. I'll see you all next chapter! :D

Until next time ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've gotten swamped with schoolwork, and a few other stories are taking priority atm, especially with NaNoWriMo (I'm IkuniHattori if you want to be writing buddies). I wanted to get this out to all of you, however, cause I kind of felt bad for promising more and not delivering. Thank you all for being so patient. :)

Also, thank you to all of the followers, favoriters, and reviewers of this story. I'm glad you've enjoyed what's happened so far, and can only hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. That's J.K. Rowling's privilege.

* * *

Her mind felt fuzzy, and everything hurt. Her arm hurt most of all, however. And her side. But she couldn't really remember how she had gotten hurt. All she remembered was saying goodbye to her Papa before her and Mama went on their trip. They had arrived in London when they were supposed to, but had been ambushed, and-

"Mama!" she exclaimed breathily as she jackknifed into a sitting position. Her eyes wide in her panic, she looked around the room to try to find her fallen mother. She was alone.

The room she was laid up in was small, and seemed very grey. The bed she slept in was a little hard, the lighting was poor, and the wardrobe was small. She tried calming herself down as she took in her surroundings, but when her mind caught up to her, she began to panic. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where her mother was, and she didn't know _when_ she was. Frowning in her distress, she had just begun to cry when there was a knock on her door. Frightened in this new environment, she scooted back until her back was up against the wall, pulling the blanket with her to cover herself and disappear if need be. The knocking came again, and, having been raised with manners, she replied.

"Y-yes?" she called out shakily, drawing the blanket closer around her, both dreading and expecting her visitor. She wanted to know where she was, but she just wanted to go home, as well. She wanted her Papa, and she wanted her Mama, and even her faithful puppy Tonka. But trapped in an unknown room with no idea of how long she had been there made her try to think a little more clearly. It wasn't enough, however, to remove her tears before her visitor entered the room.

It was a boy. He looked to be about her age, if not a little older, with tidy dark hair and a quizitive stare, his clothes neat and proper.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked her, standing just a few steps in front of the doorway. Looking behind him, she saw that the corridor was dark and dreary. She then looked back at the boy who was looking at her curiously.

"What happened? Where. . .am I?" she asked slowly, a frown on her face as she wiped her tears away. The boy looked a little uncomfortable as he replied, his expression neutral besides the distaste she saw in his eyes.

"We found you on the doorstep this morning, terribly injured with no note or anything," he replied, choosing to answer in order of what she had asked her questions. He paused before answering her second question. "We're. . .at Wool's Orphanage."

* * *

A/N: Ohohoho! And so the plot thickens! :D Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me so far! :D If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a fave, a follow, or maybe even a review. :)

Until next time!


End file.
